Between
by Rigeekulous
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Still not sure if I should remove this god-awful thing... Meh, guess I should keep it here just for the record. If you are curious enough, beware: here there be extreme lameness.
1. Prologue

**Well, this is my first fanfiction, so I do not know how to start. Forgive my grammar and my missing y's, my keyboard is not working right. **

**Well, here I come. H****ope you like it!!**

**Between**

**Prologue: Feelings**

It had been a beautiful night, with clear skies and full moon. Morning was also promising: there were no clouds yet to be seen in the horizon, and there was a fresh breeze blowing through the town. But there was something wrong, a bad vibe filling the atmosphere, as if something very bad would be happening that day. But also, it seemed as if only she felt that dark, heavy air filling her lungs that made even breathing difficult, she could almost see the shadow that was covering the small city. Little she knew about the secret that lay under that very place, beneath the grave of that famous sci-fi writer. Little she knew about the purpose of those weird men wearing black suits and black glasses, looking at her. But she would eventually know, because she was the true chosen one.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the first chapter. I know, the prologue said nothing… but just wait, it'll be better this time.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hologram**

"So, what's the big deal about this? It's just a hole…" asked Victor, he was a world- renowned scientist, and was being bothered with a hole under a grave.

"It's not only a hole" Replied one of the men in black suits. "It's a secret chamber"

"Well, so the guy's got an underground mausoleum. Great!"

"No, no, it's not just a mausoleum, just come inside to see for yourself"

"Uh, this is just a waste of my time." Replied the scientist as he walked down the steps of the cave. It was a long way down, with the only light being from a rather pathetic-looking light bulb in the middle of the stairway. This was until near the end of the staircase, which suddenly got a lot brighter. Victor wasn't impressed until he saw the source of the light; it was not a lamp, nor a window. It was a small ball floating in the middle of the room.

"Wow, this is amazing!" exclaimed the scientist staring directly at the light ball, which, curiously, did not hurt his eyes.

"And that's not the only amazing thing down here" Said the same black-suited man

"Is there more than this?" Asked Victor, pointing at the light ball, with a incredulous look in his face.

"Yes, take a look at this" Said the man handing Victor a flashlight-like object and a small disk with a blue core.

"What are these?" Asked the scientist wile examining closely the two objects.

"We don't know, but the flashlight looks quite familiar to me..." said another man in black suit "May I see it please?"

"Um yeah, I think so" Victor handed the flashlight to the man, which looked at it with eyes wide open. After turning it upside down, sideways and any other possible ways, he took it with his right hand and pushed a button. Instantly a bright blue beam came out of the tip of the object, emitting a buzz-like sound. All of the people in the room stared at the beam with eyes wide open and jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Oh no, it can't be..." said victor under his breath "Let me take a look at it" He said in a louder voice while he snatched the beam sword from his minion's hand.

He stared at the beam for a few minutes before slashing a wooden table with it. The table stood still for a few seconds before splitting in two and collapsing. Then he pushed the button and the beam faded with a buzz.

"Men, do you know what this is?" Asked Victor pointing at the hilt with his left hand.

"Um... A lightsaber?" a shy voice said.

"A lightsaber..." whispered Victor turning his back at his men

"But isn't that supposed to be a fiction novel?" asked another shy voice.

"That's what makes it amazing" shouted the scientist turning to see his men again.

"And what about the other thing?" Asked a man pointing at the silver disk in the scientist's pocket.

It took Victor a moment to realize that he hadn't paid attention to the other object. He put the lightsaber on the table (forgetting that it was cut in half, so the hilt fell to the ground) and took the silver disk out of his pocket. He examined it carefully and saw the small blue dot in the center. He put his finger on it and suddenly a bright bluish light appeared from it. Startled, Victor dropped the disc to the ground. The light blinked a litle, but not shut down. Too scared to pick it up, all of the present approached to it, making a circle around it. After a few seconds, the light turned into the figure of a man. He was around his mid-fifties, wore a white T-shirt and jeans. The man spoke with a soft voice:

_"Hi, I take that you've already discovered my secret sanctuary, and also that you already know who I am. Now, you all must be confused about the whole rest of this, so I'll explain it ti you."_

_"I'm not really the person that you know I am." _The hologram said_. "I am not from this planet, nor from this galaxy, maybe even not from this universe. I am from the far away galaxy that existed in my novels. I assume that by the time someone is seeing this, I will be already dead. In my life time I have written the story about a far away galaxy and it's multiple wars. This story, up to some point, is true. Some of it, specially the six most famous episodes are prophecies and predictions made by the wise men among my people, which may as well come true or not. That depends only on you_" Said the hologram as he pointed towards Victor_. "Yes, you, the one hearing this message, you should find the true Son of the Suns, to fulfill the prophecy and thus, bring balance to the force. Yes I'm referring to THAT prophecy, the one that was misunderstood by the Jedi, making them think that that boy on Tatooine was the chosen one to bring balance to the force. But no. The true chosen one belongs to this galaxy, known to you by the name of Milky Way, being the Son of the Suns a person born in the only inhabited planet of this galaxy."_

_"Your task, is to find that person and bring him or her here, to this secret chamber." _At this point, the man in the hologram changed his face expression to a grave serious expression_. "I warn you. If the chosen one is not found before the Galactic Empire takes over, the whole universe might get swallowed into the darkness, affecting even this very planet. I beg you, for the sake of the force, to find the Son of the Suns. Please, help me finish the work that in life I left unfinished."_

The hologram then went back to his joyful expression and said_: "Now, changing to another theme, I've tracked the chosen one down to this small town, Yet I never had the chance to find him. You should start looking now, he will be on this town, I'm sure of that. When you find him bring him here, and tell him to approach to the light ball you see in front of you. Then, if he's the true chosen one, he will hear a message only told to him. He'll know what to do then. So, now it's my time to leave. remember, this task is really important for the universe. Farewell and may the force be with you_" With these words, the light faded and the hologram disappeared, leaving the room with a sepulchral silence, which was broken by one of the men in black suit.

"Um... Boss. What should we do?"

"Hmm, I think we should stat looking for that 'Chosen One'." Answered Victor, an eerie smile forming on his lips. "I think that when he comes here, he will be transported to that galaxy far away, so, we should go with him"

"What?"Asked another man "We can't go with him! What if we can't return?"

"Well, that would be a shame, but think a little about it." Victor said "If we manage to return I would be known as the greatest scientist of all! I would get tons of prices and money! At least the world will know about me!"

"And what about us, we discovered this place" Said a man

"Yeah, we deserve something!" Said another

"You will have our part, enough for each of you to retire for the rest of your lives!" Said Victor, his etes full of greed, his mouth twitching with a perverse smile.

"Well, that sounds good! I'll be with you boss" Said a man

"Yeah and me"

"And me"

Soon all of the men in black suits were cheering for his boss, happy with the promise of money.

"Silence!" Shouted Victor suddenly. The room went silent instantly. "Now. Any ideas of where this special person might be?"

"I've got one!" Said someone after a brief silence.

"Well, speak then."

"I found this earlier" He said handing victor a folded sheet of paper.

"Hmm, I think this will do for now" Said the scientist looking eagerly at the piece of paper. "Gentlemen. Lets start looking for the Son of the Suns!"

"Yeaahhh!!" Shouted all of the men at the same time. And the party started heading outside. But as Victor was exiting the cave, he saw something written on the back of the grave's tablet:

_Only the first one may open the gates again._

This made him think. He stood on his place for a while and then said:

"Gentlemen. Which of you was the one that opened this?"

All of his men stopped and one of them stepped forward.

"I did" He said, pride on his voice.

"Could you come with me for a moment, I've got something to tell you." Said Victor heading to the cave again. The man followed him, expecting to be rewarded. They walked in silence all the way down to the chamber. Once there Victor stood in the middle of the room and urged his minion to approach.

"You know, I actually forgot to thank you properly, you deserve something for having found this beautiful place" He said

"Will you reward me?" said the man excitedly.

"Yes, reward"

_BANG!_

The shot echoed inside the place for a few moments and then silence reigned again in the chamber. Victor shoved his gun inside his pocket and walked to the entrance of the cave again. When he got out, he found all of his men staring at him in terror. He ignored them and closed the chamber's door. It was like a trap door covered with grass to hide it. Once it was in its place, Victor felt for the handle and pulled it, the door opened without any effort. He closed it again and walked towards his terrified men.

"Come on guys, we've got job to do" He said, and walked to the exit of the graveyard followed by his hesitant men.

* * *

**Wow! That was quite an ending to the first chapter. Please review, and be kind, its my first one.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for your reviews. Thanks to skywalker05 for the note about my punctuation mistakes!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cirque du Soleil**

"Nati, would you like to come with me this time?"

"Yeah, why not." Answered Natalia, walking to the small hangar with her father. It was a sunny September moring, and the circus was coming to town soon. They had hired a small company of airplane propaganda, which was run by Natalia's father and his four brothers.

"Well, which one should we take?" Asked Natalia once they were in the hangar. The had three old Cessna 177 Cardinal, a red one with white stripes, a white one with blue stripes and a yellow one with golden stripes.

"Hmm... Skywalker is broken, Blaze has no fuel, so I think we'll be taking the ol' rusty Sunshine" said Antony (Natalia's father) heading towards the yellow plane. He climbed into the cockpit and into the pilot seat. Natalia sat in the seat next to him. Antony started the engine, which roared and started right away.

"Um, Dad, I don't really trust this thing"

"Don't worry, darling, Sunshine might be old, but it would never turn us down!"

"Really? Well, I still think we should take Blaze"

"C'm on, it will be this plane's last flight."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

As the plane started running, Natalia noted something.

"Dad, I think we're missing something." She said

"What is it?"

"Well hm..."

"Oh. Thats right! I almost forgot about it. The poster!" Said her father. He turned off the engine and exited the plane. After a few struggling with the enormus poster he came back.

"Well, I think that'll do" He said as he sat back onto the driver seat. "Now, where were we." He started the engine again, which coughed a little and stopped.

"Ou Shit!!" He pushed the button once again, the engine again coughed a little, but didn´t even started.

"So, now what Dad?"

"We'll have to start it the hard way." He stepped out of the plane and placed himself infront of it.

"Dad, are you sure of what are you doing?" Shouted Natalia from inside the cockpit.

"Yes I am, now let me do my work child!" Antony shouted back. He clapped his hands, and grabbed a pallet. Then he thrusted it downwards with all of his strenght. The propeller spun a little and then stopped. He tried it once more. Again the propeller spun and stopped.

"Hm this used to work with older models..."Said Antony to himself. "Nati!"

"What?"

"When I spin the propeler, push the start button. Understand?"

"Yeah, understood"

Antony again spun the propeller and just in time, Natalia pushed the button. The engine roared and started spinning witha a loud CLING!

"Yeah!" Shouted Antony thumbs up. He ran to the cockpit and jumped into the plane. He seated at the driver seat once again and grabbed the rudder with both hands. The small plane started carreering on the road accelerating more and more each time until it started rising by itself. Antony then pulled the rudder and the plane rose into the air easly, dragging the huge poster behind it:

_Arriving today! The Cirque du Soleil! Can't miss it!_

"So, how long we will be riding this junk?" Aked Natalia

"It's not a Junk!" Shouted her father obviously insulted "And we will be riding it for as long as it takes to all people seeing the propaganda."

"Uh well, as you wish"

* * *

"Um, boss."

"Yeah?"

"How we are supposed to know who the "special person" is?"

"Don't ask silly questions, we will know when we see a signal!"

"And what signal is thst supposed to be?"

"We will know when we see it, now shut up, I'm triyng to think..."

Victor was looking at the piece of paper in his hand. He admired his incredible luck. He had found a very important clue of where the Chosen One might be, courtesy of one of his stupid minions. But as he read the anouncement of the Circus of the Sun he was holding in his hand, a thought suddenly ocurred to him; the circus was'nt static, it was like a nomad. It traveled from one country to anotherl, and the hologram had said that the Chosen One actually LIVED in this town. So he couldn't belong to the circus.

"Shit!" He exclaimed tearing the propaganda and throwing it into a nearby trash bin. "OK, gentlemen start looking for anything that may be related to this Son of the Suns. "

"But, what should we look for?" Asked one of them.

"I don't know! Just look for a signal!" He shouted exasperated. "Now split up, we will meet at this point in half an hour" As his men started to split up another thought struck his mind... What if one of those morons went and told everyone about the secret chamber. He could not trust them. Any of them.

"Um... Boys." He said

"Yes, boss" Said one of them the other three turned to see their boss.

"I've changed my mind, I dont think splitting up is a good idea."

"Then what should we do?" Asked another man, obviously confused

"Lets just stick together and look for the signal as a happy family!"

All of the men stared at their boss with weird looks on their faces.

"So, what are you looking at? Lets get going!" Said Victor as he started walking to the town's main square. He had a hunch that something big was going to happen there.

* * *

Avobe them there was trouble with the ol' rusty Sunshine.

"Dad what does that sound means?"

"What sound?"

"That"

CLING! CLING! CLING! CLING!

"Oh that... It's nothing, just ignore it."

CLUUUUUAAAANG!!

"Should I ignore that too?"

"Uh oh..."

"What?"

Both the occupants of the small aircraft stared in disbelief as the rotor stopped dead.

"Oh SHIT!!" Antony shouted. He pushed the start button, but it did nothing. He pushed it again and again, but nothing happened either.

Now the plane was starting to lose height and speed too.

"Dad we should try to glide down!" Natalia shouted

"Maybe. That could work." Antony grabbed the rudder and pulled it making the plane to slow down a bit more. Then he leaned it to left making the plane slowly go down. But there was something wrong. The plane was gaining speed again but downwards. Antony fought to keep it balanced, but there were hardly any updrafts due to the small time the sun had been out.

"Dad!" Natalia shouted, terrified. They were going to crash directly into the town's main square, and now the engine was smoking badly.

Antony pulled the rudder hard to rise the plane's nose at least enough for them to not crash vertically. And then the engine burst in flames. Natalia let out a surprised Aaaah! but did not shout. Antony was trying hard not to crash onto something, but the smoke and flames made it hard to see anything. The flames had now spread to the wings of the aircraft, and would soon reach the cockpit. But as the flames started to engulf the fuselage, the plane crashed onto a ligh post and then hit the ground with a loud CRASH!

* * *

When the scientist and his party saw the smoking plane rushing to a crash land, they knew it was the signal they were all looking for. They ran to the site of the accident and arrived just in time to see the plane take down a post and land right in the middle of the square. They did'nt dare to interfere as well as the other courious people that had gathered arround the flaming plane. A few were now dialing the 911 through their phones, even fewer were running towards the fallen aircraft to help. But as they were reaching the plane, the door flew out of its hinges and landed ten meters away of the fire. Out of the plane came out a teen girl carring a uncouncious man over her shoulders. She looked badly hurt, but evenyhough she didnt look like that. She jumped out of the now completely set aflame plane with ease, walked a few meters away, still carrying the man on her shoulders and then fell to her knees just the same time the plane exploded leaving only a smoking charred carcase where the aircraft once stood. A few seconds later an ambulance arrived and a group of men took the both tripulants of the aircraft inside it, just before fleeing the scene siren ringing.

Then Victor smiled. It was not the Son of the Suns, it was the Daughter of the Suns.

* * *

**Phew!! That was quite a difficult chapter. But I managed to finish it for today!!**

**So, I hope ou liked it. Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Good mornig, afternoon, evening or night to everybody, thanks for your reviews. Here we have chapter three. I've made a few changes in chapter two (thanks to skywalker05), but you Mr. skywalker 05 must also remember that this is FICTION and it's not supposed to be realistic.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fly Higher**

_"And here we are, reporting live from the site of the accident. Here's Adam Lopez, chief of the border police. Mr Adam, can you tell us something about the accident?"_

_"Well, our experts have already checked the airplane, and concluded that the accident was caused by the rotors being stopped by a small piece of metal, probably from the engine's start system."_

_"Does that also explains the fire?"_

_"No, actually we have no clue of what caused the plane to be set afire. The plane's body and wings are made from glass fiber, a material that is very hard to ignite, so the motive of the fire remains a mistery."_

_"Dont you think it might have been caused by a spark that lit up the fuel tank?"_

_"No, the engine was diesel-run, diesel needs more than a simple spark to get ignited, although the explosion might have been caused by the fire reaching the fuel tank"_

_"Thanks Mr. Lopez. This accident was weird indeed. How would an experienced pilot like Mr. Antony Ortiz crash an airplane like this, killing himself and his daughter? More of it later. Back with you Sam!..."_

* * *

Darkness. Everything was darkness, and cold. She couldn't see anything else. She couldn't hear anything else. She couldn't feel anything else. Then a new feeling struck her, making her feel colder. It was fear. She was afraid. But not afraid of the darkness. She feared something else, something that she couldn't see nor feel. Something that was lurking in the darkness. And suddenly, it became visible, as a small white dot in the distance, that grew larger and larger each time, spilling light into that horrible darkness, warming her spirit. And suddenly, out of nowhere came a voice.

"_Ven, acercate a la luz"_

It was deep, but warm and soothing and seemed to come ot of nowhere, yet to be everywhere.

_"Ven, acercate a la luz"_

It was speaking to her in her native language, asking her to get into the light. She tried to move towards the light. But she couldn't. She couldn't move, she was stuck into that dark, cold nothingness.

_"Vamos, no tengas miedo"_

The voice spoke again. She was trying hard to reach that beautiful light, but she couldn't move. Why couldn't she?"

"_No puedo"_

She tohouht the words "I can't", but she heard them clear as if she had said them out loud.

_"Si, si puedes, no te dejes vencer por la oscuridad"_

She tried to move again, and this time, she succeeded. She moved towards the light, but when she was about to reach it, someting stopped her. She could not move again.

"_Tienes razón. No puedes, aun no es tu hora, debes regresar al lugar de donde provienes"_

The voice spoke again, but as it finished, it faded, along with the light, it was not her time yet.

_"¡No, por favor, no me abandones!¡No!"_

"No, no, no, no. No te vayas. ¡Llevame contigo!"

"She's waking up! Richard! She's waking up!"

"What?"

The two brothers stared at their niece. Tears upon their eyes as the aparatus beside her bed started to beep again.

"¡Es un milagro!" Shouted Hector, suddenly forgetting to speak in english. "¡Ricardo, es un milagro!"

"Si que lo es Hector" Shouted his brother, also forgetting to speak in English. "¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! Um quiero decir. Nurse! Nurse!" Richard ran to the room's door, crashing into it in his excitement. After rubbing his nose, he opened the door and ran to the alley.

**Author's note: You may find translations for this lines at the end of the chapter. 1**

Hector was too surprised to move. A few minutes ago his niece, his only niece, had been dead. And now she revived. His eyes were now full of tears, impeding his vision. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked to the room's now open door.

"Shesalivedoctorshesalivepleasecomequickomygodshesalive!!"

"Calm down sir, please. I can't understand you"

"My niece, she was dead and now she's alive again!"

"C'm on, thats impossible"

"No, no, comehere so you can see for yourself!"

After a few moments, Richard and the doctor came through the door. The doctor walked toward's the revived girl's bed and gasped.

"Oh my god, it's true!" he exclaimed under his breath. Then he grabbed an stetoscope and put it into her chest. "This is unbelieveable!" Exclaimed the doctor. He then stared at the vital signs monitor for a few seconds.

"What is it doctor?" Asked a worried Hector.

"Nothing. I was just seeing if my eyes are not cheating me." Answered the doctor. "But no, her vital signs are just perfect, her hertbeat, her blood pressure, her breathing, it's just amazingly unbelievable!"

"And what should we do now?" Asked Richard

"Well, at this rate, she might be OK by Hmmm... maybe tomorrow" Said the doctor

"Tomorrow!?"

"Yeah, her injuries were not as severe as her father's, actually I was very surprised when she died"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah completly sure. We should let her rest a little for now, but I'm sure that by tomorrow she will be all right."

"Ah, thank you so much doctor!"

"Never mind, after all, this is my job." The doctor then walked away from them and exited the room, leaving behind himself a pair of joy-crying uncles.

* * *

Victor had been watching the news on T.V the whole morning. All of them said the same: both of the occupants of the airship had died. The newspaper, even the internet said the same. It looked as if his perfect plan had already been crushed to small pieces.

It was nearly 12 o'clock in the morning. The midday news program was about to begin. Victor decided it would be the last one he watched. If it said the same as the others, he would give up.

_"Today in Midday News:_

_The plane crash yesterday is still giving what to talk about._

_Floods in China leave thousands of people homeless._

_World soccer championship has taken the life of another fan._

_New computer virus messing up the whole internet._

_The September 11th "accident" secrets revealed!"_

_"Welcome everybody to Midday News. As you may all remember from yesterday's Evening News there was a plane crash in a small border town near to El Paso. And as you may remember as well from today's Morning News we said the both tripulants of the airship had died in the accident. Well, further investigation about the... Huh?" _

A staff member of the news channel handed a sheet of paper to the news announcer. She read it and then said:

_"We've got a last time notice. There are roumors that Natalia Ortiz, copilot of the Cessna 177 that crashed yesterday has miraculously revived after being dead for half an hour. This news has yet to be confirmed..."_

Victor jumped of the bed upon hearing this. He waited for the news anouncer to say more about it, but she started talking about drug dealers and ilegal immigrants. He turned off the T.V and walked outside the hotel room. He was relieved to hear that, although it was only a roumor it gave hopes to him that he might be able to fullfil his plan after all. He called the elevator and waited for it to arrive. He had locked his men inside another hotel room, so they wouldnt be going anywhere without him.

The elevator finally arrived and he stepped into it, then pushed the Lobby button. He was heading to the hospital right away.

* * *

_"Cree en ti, querida mia, y podrás volar alto. No dejes que la oscuridad te lleve, pero tampoco te dejes llevar por la luz. Yo te amo, Nati."_

**Author's note: You may find translation for this line at the end of the chapter. 2**

* * *

**Translation section:**

**1:**

Darkness. Everything was darkness, and cold. She couldn't see anything else. She couldn't hear anything else. She couldn't feel anything else. Then a new feeling struck her, making her feel colder. It was fear. She was afraid. But not afraid of the darkness. She feared something else, something that she couldn't see nor feel. Something that was lurking in the darkness. And suddenly, it became visible, as a small white dot in the distance, that grew larger and larger each time, spilling light into that horrible darkness, warming her spirit. And suddenly, out of nowhere came a voice.

"_Come, get into the light"_

It was deep, but warm and soothing and seemed to come ot of nowhere, yet to be everywhere.

_"Come, get into the light"_

It was speaking to her in her native language, asking her to get into the light. She tried to move towards the light. But she couldn't. She couldn't move, she was stuck into that dark, cold nothingness.

_"Please, don't be afraid"_

The voice spoke again. She was trying hard to reach that beautiful light, but she couldn't move. Why couldn't she?"

_"I can't"_

She tohouht the words "I can't", but she heard them clear as if she had said them out loud.

_"Yes, Yes you can, dont let yourself fall into the darkness"_

She tried to move again, and this time, she succeeded. She moved towards the light, but when she was about to reach it, someting stopped her. She could not move again.

"You were right_. You can't, it's not your time yet, you must return to the place where you belong"_

The voice spoke again, but as it finished, it faded, along with the light, it was not her time yet.

_"No, please, don't let me down!No!"_

"No, no, no, no. Don't leave. Take me with you!"

"She's waking up! Richard! She's waking up!"

"What?"

The two brothers stared at their niece. Tears upon their eyes as the aparatus beside her bed started to beep again.

"It's like a miracle!" Shouted Hector, suddenly forgetting to speak in english. "¡Ricardo, it's like a miracle!"

"Yes it is, Hector" Shouted his brother, also forgetting to speak in English. "Nurse! Nurse! Um I mean. Nurse! Nurse!" Richard ran to the room's door, crashing into it in his excitement. After rubbing his nose, he opened the door and ran to the alley.

**2:**

I won't translate this, cause, for me, it has no translation.

* * *

**Well, here you have, another chapter. I do not like writing here, just because it affects my story's word count. Also, I'll be leaving on vacation soon, so maybe I'll write a couple of chapters and then will not update in a few days.**

**See ya in next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aloha to everybody! Thanks for reading my story! Thanks to crystalfeathers for the idea about putting translations at the end of the chapter, I will do that.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Destiny is Sealed With Fire**

The light had vanished leaving her in darkness. But this darkness was different, it was warm and comforting. And it kept getting warmer and warmer, until it made her sweat.

She looked around, and for the first time, she felt her body. And for the first time, she was not afraid. She kept looking around, searching for the source of this unbearable heat.

She was sweating a lot now. She could feel the drops rolling all along her body. And then, like below her, came the light. But this light, was also different. It was more like a faint orange glow, and it was not a dot. It was a line. Like the line in the horizon when the sun is about to rise, but it was below her. She stared at it as it grew larger, no, not larger, closer. And as it got closer, the heat increased. It was like being avove the very sun.

When the fire was just below her, the invisible floor that was holdig her, disappeared, sending her directly towards the flaming inferno below her.

She screamed as her body was about to touch the flames. But the flames never touched her, she was still falling, fire all around her, surrounding her, watching her. The fire just kept surrounding her for a long time, and then, the fire ended. She was again surrounded by darkness, with the fire now avobe her, now she was really afraid. She was falling into the never-ending abyss. But as she thought that she was going to fall for ever, a whip-like fire structure came out of the huge fire mass avobe her and wrapped aroud her left wirst. It started crawling around her left arm like a fiery snake. She shouted, the fire was charring her flesh. Then, another flame whip came from avobe and wrapped around her right ankle, but this fire was different, it did not felt hot, but cold, freezing cold. It also started to snake around her leg. She felt like she would rather die than to be there.

The two fire snakes kept crawling around her extremities until they reached her back, where they joined their ends and fused themselves just in the middle of her spine. And then she felt something. Something big filling her soul, her mind and her body. Filling her with energy and strenght, just as if the fire had just let all of its strenght, all of its force inside her. She did not feel pain any more. She was completely healed now. And then, she opened her eyes. She was lying on a hospital bed. It had all been a dream. But... No, it couldn't be, she still felt that energy, that invisible force, all around her and inside her. She looked at her left hand. A black scar ran all the way up to her shoulder, like a corkscrew. It had not been just a dream after all.

* * *

"You know? I feel like the boss does not trust us any more..."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, why would he have killed Carl if he trusted him."

"Hm... You might be right..."

"Hey... What if he tries to kill us to... You know, to keep all the money and fame to himself..."

"I don't think so, he is not like that. Right?"

* * *

Victor walked up the deserted street. He was desperate to reach the hospital, he has to see if his plan would succeed. He looked back at the strret to see if a taxi or something like that would be coming, but no. He continued walking.

After a while he saw a taxi site. But there wer no taxis parked there, but there was a bench. So he decided to wait for a taxi to arrive there, he did not know how to get to the hospital, plus it was nearly at the other side of the town. He sat at the bench and took a book out of his pocket. He started reading, this could take a little bit.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Wassup?"

"The door's stuck!"

"What?"

"Yeah, it wont open!"

"So we're trapped inside here?"

"See? The boss doesn't trust us!"

"How do you know that he did this?"

"Well... Um..."

"See? Don't worry, maybe the doorknob is broken"

"He killed Carl!"

"Maybe that was an accident..."

"Yeah, maybe..."

* * *

Why was she in a hospital? What had happened? Her mind was blank, she couldn't remember anything that happened in a two-day lapse. That was weird...

A loud snore snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at her right, there was her uncle Hector, sleeping on a chair in a rather uncomfortable position. Natalia smiled.

"Hector" she whispered, her uncle didn't wake up.

"Hector!"she said, a little louder this time. There was no effect!

"Hector! Wake up!" she shouted. Her uncle jumped and said.

"Nati! You're awake!" Hector exclaimed. He rose up his seat and hugged her. "Oh, I'm so happy that you're OK..."

"Why? What happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't. What happened?"

Hector's semblant then turned to a sad, grave expression. He was fighting hard to say what he wanted to, plus, his english wasn't that good. Finally, he spoke:

"Nati, tú y tu padre tuvieron un accidente..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de accidente?"

"Su avión se estrelló."

"¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo?"

"Hace un par de dias."

"Pero, ¿Y mi padre? ¿Dónde está?"

"Él... Él..."

"¿¡Él qué!?"

"Él no sobrevivió"

**Author's note: You may find translation for this lines at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Finally, after half an hour, a taxi arrived to the site. Victor climbed into the back seat and told the driver to take him to the hospital. The driver nodded and started driving. He took Victor along by roads that he would have never even guessed to take.

The driver, actually drove very slow, so it took Victor a lot more to arrive to the hospital than he had expected, and when he finally arrived he told the driver to wait for him right there. The scientist then strolled inside the hospital and talked to the recepcionist.

"Hi, could you tell me the room number of Natalia Ortiz?"

"I fear that she is not in the condition to recieve visits."

"Oh my god. She's that critical?"

"Who are you Mr.?"

"I'm Victor Zaldivar, I'm her relative."

"Well Mr. May I see an ID. please?"

Victor wasn't expecting this, but he didn't panicked. He took his wallet out of his pocket and then took from it his driving liscence. He handed it to the recepcionist.

"It's OK, Mr. Zaldivar, but I'm afraid you must wait until... Today's afternoon. She's not critical, but, cm' on, she's just got out of a flaming airplane."

"Very well, thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Zaldivar"

Victor headed to the exit. But just as he was sure that the recepcionist wasn't looking he slipped to the hospital's main hallway. The hospital was a long one-story building. He just had to find the intensive care section, and then it would be a child's job to find his target. He strolled casually along the hallway, looking for an arrow or something that would tell him where she was. But he reached the hallway's end, and there was no signalling. Confused, he turned back and stopped a nurse that was passing by.

"Excuse me miss. Could you tell me please where is the intensive care section?"

"Yeah, of course. See that hallway to the right? Well you should follow it to the end and then turn left, then turn at the second hallway to the right. And there you are!"

"Thank you lady"

"You're welcome"

Victor followed the nurse's instructions and reached a metal door that had a flashing signal on top of it.

_Intensive Care_

Victor opened it and found himself at a broad hallway with five doors at both sides, ten doors in total. He sighed. This would be harded than he thought. He opened the first door at his left. The room was empty. Then he opened the door to hos right. Again, the room was empty. He then approached to the next two doors. He opened them. Both rooms were also empty. Then he saw something on one of the doors. A small metal plate was pasted on the door. He smiled, this wasn't going to be so hard after all. He walked along the hallway. All the doors had these small plates on them. He then saw one that had something on it. It was a small paper with a name on it.

_Ortiz, Natalia_

He smiled. He took his gun out of his pocket and opened the door.

* * *

**Translation section:**

**Hector's semblant then turned to a sad, grave expression. He was fighting hard to say what he wanted to, plus, his english wasn't that good. Finally, he spoke:**

****

"Nati, you and your father had an accident..."

"What? ¿What kind of accident?"

"Your plane crashed."

"What do you mean? When?"

"Two days ago."

"But. What about my father? Where is he?"

"He... He..."

"He what!?"

**"He did not survive."**

* * *

**Well, here you have, another fresh chapter. This is the last one I'll write until the next Friday, so be patient. This is not the end of it, there's still a long way to go yet. OK! See you later! 'Till the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi, yes, I know y said that this would be updated on friday, but, I was delayed a little bit.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Transportation**

"¿Por que?"

"Lo se, el destino es cruel con nosotros, pero entiende, tenemos que salir adelante."

Natalia was sitting on her bed now. She couldn't understand. It was just so unbelievable. Her father had died in a plane crash, of which she had survived with no injuries at all. She had a mixture of sorrow, guilt and anger racking her soul. She embraced her uncle.

"Lo siento mucho, Nati. Creeme que lo siento..."

"Gracias por estar aqui conmigo tío."

"Para eso es la familia."

**You may find translation for these lines at the end of the chapter.**

Natalia and Hector hugged for a long time, crying and sobbing. They were so immersed in their sadness that they didn't notice the man with the gun that was entering the room. And they wouldn't notice until it was too late. The man fired the gun twice. Natalia was confused, she didn't knew what was happening, and it happened so fast, that she didn't have time to do anything. The next thing she knew, was that she was lying in the floor slowly passing out, with a lot of pain on her head.

* * *

Victor opened the room's window, someone must have heard the shots, and soon they would be coming to see what had happened, so he had to hurry. He carried Natalia's uncouncious body and jumped through the window. The girl was heavy, but he managed to get out of the room carrying her on his shoulders. He ran to the spot where he had left the taxi and smiled when he saw it was still there. He ran as fast as he could towards it. Then, he opened the back door of the taxi and laid down the uncouncious girl on the backseat. After a bit of struggking with her, he closed the door and climbed onto the front seat.

"Take me to the graveyard. Fast!" Shouted Victor to the driver, who stared at him with fearful eyes.

"Oh my, is she..."

"No, she's not" Victor was now starting to feel nervous "Listen, if you take me to the graveyard, and tell none about this, I'll give you two hundred dollars. Is that ok?"

"Three hundred"

"Ok,ok, three hundred. Just move!"

The taxi driver started the engine and went going. He drove for a long time until he reached the church, and the graveyard next it.

"Here you are Mr." said the driver

Victor handed the driver the money and got out of the car. He opened the back door and struggled again with the uncouncious girl to get her on his shoulders. Then he ran, as fast as he could, to that particular tomb, remembering exactly where it was. Once there, he put Natalia on the grass, and opened the trap door. He then realized something. The tunnel was too short for he to carry Natalia on his shoulders, and if he just dragged her along, she could get hurt, sice she was wearing just a hospital robe. Victor was thinking hard what to do when Natalia started to wake up. Victor had to think fast. He took his gun out of his pocket and pointed it at the girl. She then slowly started to open her eyes.

* * *

Natalia felt as if she had drunk half a bottle of tequila. Her head was spinning, she felt the ground below her moving, and everything she saw was flurry and distorted. She tried to get up, but she couldn't even move her limbs. And then as if in a dream, she heard a distant voice.

"Ge... ...p"

She couldn't hear exaclty what it was saying.

"C'm... G...t u..."

She was trying to focus, she moved her head in all directions, but she couldn't make out where the voice came from. Then she felt something hitting her stomach, like a kick, taking the air out of her lungs.

"..e.. u.. y... ...t..e bi..."

She struggled to stand up, but she only managed to rise herself a little before falling back to the ground. Her ears were ringing, she blinked trying to clear her vision, but still she couldn't see a thing.She was waitng for the voice to speak again, but it didn't, there was a moment of silence in which she could only hear the ringing on her ears. But suddenly, a wave of cold water struck her face. She flinched, but the world slowly started to get clear again. She could see now. She was lying on the grass next to some tombstones. She then looked up to see a man in a green suit holding a gun in one hand and an empty little bucket on the other.

"Get up" the man said. Natalia took a bit to understand her situation. She sat up and then used a stone to help her stand up. She then noticed that behind the nearest tombstone there was a hole with stairs.

"Now walk inside there" the man ordered. She did as she was told, but she was still a little bit dizzy, so she walked slowly and holding to the wall. The man walked behind her pointing the gun at her back. They were walking along a dark, narrow staircase, going down and down for which seemed like hours. When they finally reached the end the man told her to get in the center of the room. The room was a small circular chamber with a broken table on the far left side, a kind of altar on the back and a weird lamp in the center. Natalia walked towards the lamp in the center and stood in front of it. Nothing happened.

"Touch it" Said the man still pointing the gun at her. Natalia reached with her right hand and put her forefinger o top of the light. It was warm, not hot, and it felt as if waves of energy came out fro the light ball and into her hand. But again, a few seconds and nothing happened. Natalia was starting to get confused and anoyed. What did the man want her to do. After a few seconds the man exclaimed an "aaaa" like if he had understood something.

"Touch it with the other hand" the man said. Natalia then rised her left hand and noted the scar that spiralled along her arm. Did that had something to do with this weird man? She didn't think too much about it, but it was indeed weird. If she weren't so scared, she would be amazed.

"Touch it!" the man shouted. Natalia did so and now the ball of light the size of a soccer ball started to grow. Natalia stopped touching it, but the ball kept growing and growing. Natalia tooka a step back, but the ball kept growing and was huge now. She tried to ran to the staircase, but the weird man was there, blocking her way. And then, the light covered everything. The small room disappeared in the light, and everything that Natalia could see was whitness. Whitness and light. And then she heard a voice in her head, that spoke in a language that was not English nor Spanish, it was a language that only she could understand, it was the language of her heart. It told her about far away worlds, a prophecy and a war. It told her about a mission for her. It told her about her destiny. It told her about a trip, an adventure. That starts now!

* * *

**Translation section:**

**"Why?"**

**"I know, the destiny is cruel, but you have to understand, we must go forward"**

**Natalia was sitting on her bed now. She couldn't understand. It was just so unbelievable. Her father had died in a plane crash, of which she had survived with no injuries at all. She had a mixture of sorrow, guilt and anger racking her soul. She embraced her uncle.**

**"I'm so sorry, Nati. Believe me, I'm sorry."**

**"Thank you for being here with me"**

**"That's what the family is for"**

**

* * *

Wow! that was a very nice chapter. I hope you liked it. And don't get desperate, it just starting to get good. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, but I've got a few troubles with the internet, but here's my next chapter. By the way, I had a lot of troubles writing it, so it might not be that good, specially in the dialogues and characterization, but I promise I did my best to get the character's personalities right.**

**On with the story! **

* * *

**Part Two**

**The Galaxy Far, Far Away**

**Chapter 6: A weird discovery**

"Now what are we going to do master?"

"Well… there's a small town near here, I think we should check it out."

"I don't like this place"

"Easy Obi-Wan, we will be out of here soon."

The twin suns of Tatooine shone on the sky, like two eyes watching the four figures walking through the sand. It was mid-day, so the heat was extreme. The two Jedi, the princess and the gungan started walking. Their ship's hyperdrive was broken, so they had to find a replacement soon, or they would be in trouble.

"How far are we from that town?" Asked Padme, after walking through the sands for what seemed like hours.

"I don't know; we should have reached it by now." Answered Qui-Gon, panting heavily.

"So, we are lost!" exclaimed Obi-Wan

"No, we aren't, I know exactly where we are going!"

"Yeah, you know where we are going. But you don't even know where it is!"

"So, do you think you can guide us better?"

"Boys."

"Yeah, I think I can guide us better!"

"Boys!"

"Well, you are in charge now. Let's see if you are as good as you say!"

"STOP ARGUING!!"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan then realized that they had been shouting at each other. And also realized that they had been walking while they were arguing and were now two meters away of the town. Master and apprentice looked at each other with sorry looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry that I shouted to you master, the heat is messing my circuits."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Thanks for that princess."

"Yeah, whatever."

With this, they walked into the town. They would spend the rest of the day looking for the pieces they needed, but the town was not that small, there were lots of stands and junk yards, but the ones that would admit their money didn't had the pieces they needed, and the ones that had the pieces wouldn't admit their money. By the evening (Days on Tatooine were INMENSE) they were literally dying.

"Misa hungry and tired"

"Yes, we know Jar-Jar; you have been saying that for at least two hours."

"I think we should go to sleep somewhere, we can continue looking for those parts tomorrow."

So, they found a small guest house and decided to stay there for the night. After having something for dinner (they didn't even know what) they went to sleep. The place was small so they had to share a room, Obi-Wan and his master slept on the floor, Jar-Jar slept on a hamaca-kind of thing and Padme slept on the bed. Although their "beds" were very uncomfortable, they were so tired that they soon fell asleep.

But in the middle of the night Obi-Wan woke up. He was feeling uneasy. He stood up from the floor and looked at his companions. They were all sleeping. He walked out of the guest house and started to stride along the road, not knowing what to do to regain his sleep. He kept walking, trying to remember. Remember what? He didn't even know what he was trying to remember. Was it a dream? A hunch? A simple thought? He maybe was only nervous about the parts. But whatever had it been, he wouldn't be able to sleep again.

He continued walking and thinking. He walked and walked for maybe an hour and then he saw something: there was light coming from the desert. Light? He thought. Why is there light in the desert? He was intrigued. He ran towards the light, but not very long after he had started running, the light disappeared and was replaced by the orange glow of dawn.

Still intrigued, Obi-Wan returned to the guest house. When he arrived there, everyone was already awake, except Jar-Jar that was still snoring loudly.

"Good morning" said Qui-Gon when he saw him coming. "Where had you been?"

"Um… I woke up early so I went out to take some fresh air" Answered Obi-Wan "Oh, by the way, there's something I want to tell you"

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, when I was out there I saw a light coming from the desert"

"What kind of light?"

"Well, it was not daylight, nor a spaceship light. It was like… like… I don't know, I had never seen anything like that before."

"It might be nothing. Did you manage to see exactly from where it was coming?"

"Yes, I think so; it wasn't too far from the town. I have a hunch that it's something important."

"Well, I think it wouldn't hurt going there to take a look."

"What?" asked Padme. She sounded desperate and angry. "We have more important things to do!"

"Easy, it's still early in the morning and we've already searched half the town. We have more than enough time to check that."

"But… my world's people's lives are in danger!"

"Ok. What if we split up? I will go with Mr. Binks to search for the parts while you and Obi-Wan go to check out that light."

"Ok. But we will not stay too much time in the desert. When we finish looking for the light we will return here. If you get the parts tell us via comlink."

"Fine. See you here at dusk."

"Fine."

So, they split up, Obi-Wan and Padme went out to the desert as soon as the discussion was over. They decided to check the light out, then return to the guest house to have some breakfast and then go to the town to see if they could find the parts they needed. Qui-Gon was having some trouble waking up his partner, so he stayed there shaking Jar-Jar wildly.

Soon, Jedi and princess were out in the desert, they headed in the direction in which Obi-Wan had seen the light.

"Are you sure that this is really a good idea?" Asked Padme gazing at the endless-looking dune sea.

"Yes. Trust me,"

"Ush. I would like to."

They started walking into the desert. The suns had not risen completely yet, so the heat was not so strong, but it was indeed hot.

After walking a long way, they started to think this was a waste of time, especially Padme, who never thought this was a good idea and was now hungry and tired.

"Let's go back Obi-Wan, this is pointless."

"No, it isn't, you will see."

"See what? The only thing that I can see is an immense, empty desert!"

"Well, Umm… But…"

"Please! You don't even know what you're looking for!"

"Fine, if we don't find something in fifteen minutes we go back. Is that Ok?

"Yes. Fifteen minutes!"

"Ok."

They continued walking. Obi-Wan thought about it a little. It was really that important? Important enough to put his friend life in danger? No, it wasn't, Padme was right, it was pointless.

"Let's go back, you're right. I was a fool."

"Don't say that, you made a mistake, everybody makes mistakes."

"Really? Well, let's go back. We can have something to eat and then go looking for those parts."

"Ok."

They turned away from the desert, one of the suns was out now, and the air started to become hotter. But before they had walked too much, Padme looked over her shoulder, and saw something on the horizon.

"Obi-Wan. What's that?" she said pointing to a place on the sands

"What?"

"That!"

Obi-Wan looked in the direction she was pointing at. And he too saw something.

"It's just a stone."

"No! I... I think it's someone!"

"It can't be. C'mon lets go back, the heat is making you see things"

"No! It isn't the heat! Someone is there!"

Padme started running towards the stone, Obi-Wan, ran after her, shouting her name and urging her to come back, but she wouldn't listen, she was completely sure of what she had seen. There was someone there; maybe it was what they were looking for.

As they got closer, it made obvious that indeed, there was someone there, laying on the sand, a girl. They ran faster, she might have been alive. When they reached her, Obi-wan kneeled at her side and checked if she had pulse.

"She's alive." He said after holding her wrist for a few seconds.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but I think we should take her to the town with us."

"Yes. And let's go back already; we have to tell your master about her."

Obi-Wan then lifted the girl from the ground and carried her on his back to the town. Once there, they returned to the guest house and laid the girl down in a bed. She was slightly younger than Obi-Wan, her hair was long and black and if she have had her eyes open, they would be dark brown.

"Shouldn't you be calling your master?" asked Padme seeing that Obi-Wan was immersed in deep thought.

"Yeah, I should be doing that."

Obi-Wan took his comlink out of his belt and called his master.

"Obi-Wan! What's up?" said Qui-Gon's voice through the comlink.

"Um… I think there's something you should see." Answered Obi-Wan

"Really? What is it?"

"I think you have to see it by yourself or you wouldn't believe it."

"Oh. Well, I'm on my way there then. See you in… ten minutes."

"Ok. Did you find the parts?"

"Nope. I think we're stuck here"

"Ughh. Well, see you here then"

Obi-Wan turned the comlink off. Those were really bad news. They were out of range to call for help, and they couldn't stay any more time there, the Trade Federation was after them and would arrive soon. It was a delicate situation indeed.

"Obi-Wan." Said Padme, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Mmm."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I hope we can find those parts, or else…"

"Or else what?"

Or else what? What could he say? We're done? He couldn't say that, it would make Padme worry.

"Nothing. We will get out of this, I promise"

They then sat on opposite sides of the bed and started waiting for Qui-Gon to arrive. Little they knew about the lone ship that landed in the desert, not too far from the place in which they were now; and about the lone figure dressed in a black, hooded robe that came out of it. But they would soon find out.

* * *

**If I take a while to update, don't get desperate, it's because my internet is failing a lot. I hope you like the story so far, and if you don't... simply dont read it!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter and chapter 6 are the worst prose y have ever wrote in my life, so don't be mad... Please!! Also I've decided not to put lines anymore, so it might be a little confusing.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 7:**** Fate and its weird choices**

"So, you say you found her in the desert?" Asked Qui-Gon. He was confused and annoyed.

"Yes, master, we found her in the desert."

"And, you couldn't tell me this by comlink because…?"

"Well, I thought you would like to see it by yourself."

They continued arguing for about fifteen minutes; and they were so immersed in their discussion that neither of them noticed the surge in the dark side of the force that announced the arrival of a certainly unwanted person. Also Obi-Wan forgot to tell his master about the force-sensitiveness of their guest; and, of course, Qui-Gon was so annoyed that he didn't even notice.

So, fourteen minutes, forty five seconds later...

"…and it wasn't my fault then: the thermal detonator was broken"

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been broken if you hadn't dropped it."

"I didn't…" Obi-Wan forgot what he was going to say, he was staring into the space, as if thinking of something.

"I feel it too" said Qui-Gon, reaching instinctively for his lightsaber

"What is it?" Asked Padme, worry on her eyes.

"We have company."

Not to far from there, a lone figure in a black, hooded robe walked into the town, heading towards the guest house. He knew what he had to do. Take the Jedi down, capture the princess, it couldn't be easier.

The figure walked calmly; there was no need for rush, his prey had nowhere to run. He would soon reach them, and they wouldn't stand any chance against him. He would, at least, get the respect he deserved from his master.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Padme. "He must be very close by now! We must escape!"

"Easy, he is indeed too close, if we run, he'll notice."

"Then what? We sit here and watch as he kills us with no mercy?"

"No, we must find a way to get out of here."

"How? We don't have a ship!"

"We don't" said Obi-Wan, which had remained silent up to this point. "But he… he must have a ship."

"Are you suggesting that we should steal a Sith lord's ship?!" Shouted Padme, who was panicking by now.

"It doesn't sound that bad for me. Actually I think it's a very good idea." Said Qui-Gon

"Are you insane or what?! How are we going to do that?!"

"No, look. This is what we are going to do…"

He could feel the Jedi. They were close. He walked towards the small guest house and knocked the door. A small human appeared behind it.

"I'm sorry, we're full. You'll have to come later." The human said. Maul reached for the force and made his way up to the man's mind. The man fell for the trick with no resistance.

"Come this way please, I'll show you to their room"

Maul followed the man through the small building up to the Jedi's room. When they arrived, Maul ordered the man to return to the reception counter. He obeyed instantly.

Now, with no witnesses around, the Sith force-pushed the door which gave up with any effort at all. He walked inside the small room, just to find it empty. He didn't panic. His prey must have jumped through the window, which, obviously enough, was open. The Sith jumped through the window, he could feel the Jedi, and they were close, or at least one of them.

Qui-Gon waited patiently under the room's window, lightsaber in hand. As he predicted, after a few seconds a figure appeared jumping through the window. Qui-Gon took a step back and turned his lightsaber on to block the coming Sith's red blade.

A few blocks away, Jar-Jar and Padme hid behind a building, while Obi-Wan put down the unconscious girl resting her back on the building's wall.

"Stay here and hide." Obi-Wan said. "We will try to get the place where the ship is."

"What if you can't?"

"We will, don't worry."

With that, Obi-Wan ran to the place where his master was fighting the lord Sith.

By that time, the two swordsmen were already engaged in a lethal dance of green and red light; and all of the terrified people that were passing by ran as the two fighters tried to stab their opponent. Darth Maul was a very skilled fighter and Qui-Gon was having trouble to block his attacks.

The fight was leading them through random streets, causing panic among all the townsfolk; after a while, Obi-Wan appeared running towards them, charging aggressively at the Sith with a double-handed slash. The dark Jedi blocked his charge just in time. Now they were two on one.

Darth Maul was confident of himself. They were two on one, and still they couldn't touch him. He kept blocking their attacks with ease. He was just defending, but at the same time leading them to a dead end, where he would finish them fast.

"I'm starting to get tired. When will this end?" Obi-Wan thought. His master looked like he knew what he was doing. But the Sith was gaining terrain. They would get killed for sure.

"Focus Obi-Wan!" a voice inside him shouted. Obi-Wan came to the real world just in time to evade a vertical slash. He jumped to a roof; and the Sith followed him. His master tried to do the same, but when he was in the air, the Sith force-pushed him into a wall, knocking him out.

"Master!" Obi-Wan shouted He then realized that his master was unconscious. He was alone.

The Sith now focused his full attention on Obi-Wan. He attacked the young Jedi with all of his strength. Obi-Wan was in trouble. The Sith was cornering him on the roof. He was going to die there, that was sure thing.

The Sith did a vertical slash with all of his strength. Obi-Wan blocked it, but the strength of the cut was pushing him to the edge of the building. He fought to stay on his feet, but the strength of the slash was greater each second. Then, something occurred to him, it was a technique he had never used, but he had to try.

He pushed the ignition button of his lightsaber, turning it off. The Sith, not expecting the move, lost his balance and gave a strep forward, putting him centimeters away from the edge. Obi-Wan docked and rolled to the right, positioning himself behind the Sith, then he made a swift cut with his lightsaber, cutting the Sith's left leg down to his knee, making him fall from the edge of the building into the alley, knocking him unconscious upon hitting the floor.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. He did it! He had defeated a Sith lord by himself! He looked down to the small alley in which the Sith had fallen. Yep, he was there, laying face-down on the floor.

Obi-Wan jumped down the roof. He ran to his master, who was still knocked out. Obi-Wan patted him gently on the cheek.

"Master! Master, wake up!"

There was no response. Obi-Wan tried again; but his master would not wake up. He then slapped him hard on the face.

"MASTER! WAKE UP!" He shouted at him.

"Ouch! What the… Obi-Wan! You're alive!" his master said, rubbing his left cheek. "Where's that idiot? Did he get away?"

"No master. He's right there" Obi-Wan said, pointing at the spot where the Sith lord was lying unconscious.

"I will go get him, stay here."

"But master…"

"Silence Obi-Wan, that guy is dangerous"

"But…"

"Shush!"

Qui-Gon motioned silently to the spot, taking his lightsaber out. He stuck to the wall next to the alley in a commando fashion, took a deep breath and then, with a war cry jumped in front of the alley, lightsaber turned on. He stood there, in an opening-stance pose, his mouth still open in the shape of his war cry, looking at what might have been the Sith lord's unconscious body lying on the ground. Then, he lowered his lightsaber and turned it off, turned his head to Obi-Wan, (Who had given up trying not to burst out in laughter and was rolling on the ground) and said:

"This isn't funny Obi-Wan, he might have woke up" Seeing that his attempt to try to regain some dignity had failed, and that Obi-Wan would not stop lauging, he motioned him to come to the spot.

"Help me find something that can take us to his ship." He said when Obi-Wan had reached the spot.

"Sure. Wouldn't it be easier to wake him up and ask him?"

"This isn't time for silly jokes, Obi-Wan!"

"Hey! Take it easy, we've already won."

"Don't… Ah, forget it."

Qui-Gon leaned over the Sith and started searching in his clothes. Obi-Wan did the same. They looked in every pocket of his robe, but there was nothing that could take them to the ship. Until…

"Master, what's this?" Obi-Wan said. There was a small silver device that Maul was holding in his right hand.

"It looks like something that could have some use for us." His master answered. Then he reached to the Sith's hand and took the device.

"It's a position marker. He might have used it so he would not forget where his ship was."

"Great! Let's just follow it to the guy's ship!"

"Ok. Let's go."

With that they went to the place where Padme was waiting with the girl and Jar-Jar, then they used the marker to find the Sith's ship, which wasn't to far from the town, and they departed to Courscant.

About half an hour later, Maul woke up. He was lying face up in a small bed inside a small house made of white stone. His leg hurt a lot, he felt terrible.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel? That must hurt a lot; I hope we could do something else to help you."

Darth Maul looked up, a small, black haired woman was staring down at him. He then looked his leg. It had been bandaged.

"Um… Thank you for your kindness ma'am." He said. "You didn't have to."

"Of course I had! You were hurt." The woman answered. Then, she turned to the entrance of her home and said:

"I must leave now. You stay here and have some rest, I'll be back later."

With that the woman walked to the door and disappeared in the blinding light of the desert.

Maul waited a few minutes and then took out his comlink. He tried to contact his master, but he wouldn't answer. Well, Maul thought, I'll have to wait a little bit. I hope my master won't be too disappointed. Then he laid back on the bed and decided to have some sleep. But he couldn't sleep, there was something on the air, a disturbance in the Force, someone else was in that house.

Maul tried to get up, but his leg hurt too much, so he was forced to the bed again with a grunt. It was terrible. His master would surely kill him when he found out about his failure.

"Mr. Are you Ok?"

Maul opened his eyes. There was a little boy staring down to him.

"I heard you moan." The boy said. "Is everything all right? Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you" answered Maul

"Ok, I will be over there if you need anything" The boy said. And then he turned away and walked into the house's other room.

Maul started to think. It was true what he felt? Did that boy was gifted with the powers of the Force? He had to find out. If he was right, maybe his master wouldn't be so mad at him.

* * *

**Jeje well, another chapter is up, I hope you like it. I maybe will get delayed un updating because of school, but don't worry, I would never let you in the darkness.**

**Jeeeee!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was rather difficult to write. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**C****hapter 8: Back to the Jedi Temple **

Qui-Gon rested his back on the seat of the Sith Interceptor as he watched the blur of black and white of the hyperspace.He closed his eyes. It had been one of the worst days of his life, and there was a lot more yet to come. He only hoped he and Obi-Wan could settle their differences before it was too late for their friendship.

"Master."

Qui-Gon returned to the real world. He opened his eyes and found a sorry-looking Obi-Wan standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Master, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"We've been arguing on stupid things lately, and that's not right."

"It isn't your fault, it's just we are a little bit tense on the things happening these days."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so arrogant."

"That's Ok; just don't let the victory make you feel overconfident."

"I won't master, I promise." Obi-Wan sat on the copilot's seat and gazed through the cockpit glass. After a few seconds of silence he said:

"By the way, I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?" Answered Qui-Gon

"The girl we found in the desert…" Obi-Wan was looking for the words to say what he thought.

"What about her?" Asked Qui-Gon

"I think she's force-sensitive."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure, but the force around her is strong."

Qui-Gon scratched his chin. He hadn't noticed anything strange on their guest, apart of have been found unconscious in the middle of the desert.

Qui-Gon Looked at Obi-Wan, who was lost in deep thought. And as if Qui-Gon knew what thoughts passed through his apprentice's mind, he said:

"Even if she is indeed force-sensitive, I don't think the council will approve her training."

Obi-Wan stared at him with a disappointed look on his face.

"She's too old?" He said, more a statement than a question.

"Yep."

"Not even in the Basic Jedi Forces?"

"Nope. She's too old even for that."

"Oh. That's bad."

Obi-Wan looked really disappointed now. His head was down, looking at the floor. Qui-Gon noticed this.

"Why are you so interested in her anyway?"

"I don't know, I just… nah never mind."

Obi-Wan turned his face away of his master and returned to watch the stars passing by. Qui-Gon stared at him.

"What is it?"

"Uh, it was just a silly thought, nothing important."

"Tell me, please, I want to know."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Ok. I just had a feeling about her. That's it."

"Hmm. Very well."

The rest of the trip they remained silent. It was like six hours from the Outer Rim to the Core Worlds and it was a very boring trip. And the atmosphere inside the ship was tense and uneasy. When the computer finally signaled their arrival, all of the ship's occupants' muscles rested, and it even seemed that the very ship had let out a relieved sigh.

They landed the ship on a small landing platform near the Jedi Temple, since landing precisely in the temple in a Sith ship would not be appropriate.

"We should contact the temple to let them know we are back." Obi-Wan said.

"I have already called them; they will send someone to get us." Qui-Gon answered

"Ok. Did you tell them about our unexpected guest?"

"Yes, but…"

"What?"

"Well, I don't think they like the idea…"

"Uh. Well, let's just wait to see what happens."

A few minutes later a small cargo ship landed on the platform. Out of it came a small hooded figure. And with "small" I mean it barely reached Obi-Wan's knee.

The figure walked slowly towards the occupants of the ship, taking the hood off to reveal a green face with white hair on its sides. After reaching the place where Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Padme and Jar-Jar were, master Yoda spoke:

"Glad I am that safe you returned."

"Thank you master." Qui-Gon said.

"But, concern I note in you all. What is it that troubles your spirits?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a worried look. Obi-Wan nodded.

"We were attacked by a person very skilled in the arts of lightsaber combat." Qui-Gon said.

Master Yoda let out a depressed sigh, just as if he had already known what they were going to say and was just waiting to see if he was right.

"Come with me. To the temple return we should." He said and started walking to the ship.

"Master. Wait!" Obi-Wan said. Yoda turned around. "What about the little thing my master told you about?"

"Hmmm." Yoda scratched his chin, thinking. "See her I must, to be sure that she's what you think."

He continued walking to the cargo ship.

"Then should we take her with us now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That was a very silly question Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon answered. He walked inside the Sith Interceptor, turned his face at Obi-Wan and gave him a playful grin. Obi-Wan stood still for a moment, mouth wide open, shook his head with a smile and then walked into the cargo ship, Padme and Jar-Jar following him.

* * *

"You failed me again."

"No, master I swear I found something else!"

"Well, I hope so, for your own good."

Maul stared at the comlink for a moment. His master's voice sounded angry, very angry. He really hoped that the boy was really the person he imagined.

"Master, I assure you, he might be the person the legends speak of."

"Mmmm… Fine, I'll give you the last chance, but if you're wrong…"

"I know."

The comlink went dead, and Maul thought that this time, he really was in a big trouble. He decided not to think about that and laid his head on the bed. He just had to wait for his master to come and pick him and the boy up. Just wait. He could wait, could he?

* * *

"Hmmm"

Master Yoda was standing on a bench inside the cargo ship, looking at the girl lying down on a stretcher; and even though he was standing on a bench, his face barely reached the edge of the bed.

"Weird."

"What's weird master?"

Obi-Wan was standing on the other side of the stretcher, also looking down at their guest.

"Strong the force is around her. But there's something else… Hmmm"

Yoda stared at the girl for a few seconds, his eyes reduced to a tight line.

"I can't figure it out, but there's something weird on her."

He stared at her again, now scratching his chin. And then, he said:

"See her from a better angle I need. Could someone get me a taller bench?"

"That's the only one they've got on this ship master"

"Well, never mind then." Yoda said, and then jumped off the bench. "Examine her better when we arrive at the temple I will."

Then he slowly walked into the cockpit of the ship. Obi-Wan started to follow him, but something made him turn his head back to the stretcher and put his eyes exactly on the girl's left palm, where something caught his attention: there was a reddish mark on it.

Obi-Wan approached to the stretcher again and turned the girl's palm up so he could see the mark better. He was surprised to see that it was not only on her palm: it went all the way up into the girl's arm.

"How could master Yoda fail to notice this?" Obi-Wan wondered. He took the girl's hand with his own and withdrew it immediately letting out a cry of pain. The instant his hand touched hers a sensation of numbness and a kind of electric-burnt pain seared his flesh, just as if he had touched an exposed electric wire.

He rubbed his hand and went into the ship's cockpit to tell the other passengers about that, but in that moment the ship landed softly on the ground and the pilot motioned the passengers to get off. Obi-Wan would have to wait.

* * *

"So, where is he?"

"He and his mother went to a podrace a few minutes ago."

"Then, we must follow them"

The Sith emperor smiled, although it didn't really look like a smile, it looked more like a twisted evil gesture. He started to walk out of the small stone hut.

"Master, wait!" Maul shouted from behind.

"Ah, yeah, your small incident, I almost forgot." Darth Sidious tossed Maul an old, worn, wooden cane.

"Um… Thank you."

"Is there any problem with it?"

"No, no, it's fine…"

"Well, I hope so; is the only thing you deserve after messing everything up"

"Yes, master."

With that, the two Sith lords walked out of the stone house, Maul walking with clumsily behind his master.

After walking for about half an hour and asking a few questions they reached what looked like a stadium, but was divided in half by a long, curved racing track, which opened to the desert at both ends.

The Sith lords walked into the "stadium" and took a seat on one of the lower terraces, where they could see the racers better. Maul pointed at a small, blue and white pod near the center of the track.

"That's him, that's the boy" he said.

"Hmmm, he doesn't look so special for me." Darth Sidious said. "But I must admit that there's something on him. Do you know his name?"

"Ummm, his last name was something like Starruner or something like that…"

"Starruner?"

"I can't remember, he told me his name but I didn't pay attention…"

"Things keep getting worse for you, my young apprentice…"

"But master…"

While the two robed individuals were chatting, the narrators of the race (Well, it was only one, but he was two-headed.) were telling the names of the racers through the loudspeakers.

"Try to remember, you moron!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Hmmm… Starruner, Skyscraper, Hmmm…"

"…and Anakin Skywalker, a local boy!" the narrator finished saying the names

"That is it! Skywalker. The name is Skywalker!"

"Hmmm, Skywalker…"

A few seconds later, a siren rang, the race was about to start. All the racers got onto their pods and started their engines. A huge signal light started the countdown. 4… 3… 2… 1…

When the signal reached the "Go!" light nearly all the pods shot forward like bullets. Nearly, because two were left behind: a small, round pod, piloted by a round shaped individual, and a blue and white pod piloted by a blonde human boy.

"…looks like Skywalker is also having troubles with his engine…" the voice of the narrator said through the loudspeaker.

A loud boo was released by all the spectators in the stadium, Darth Sidious gave Maul a killing look. But the boo was changed by a huge applause when the blue and white pod shot forward as well a couple of seconds later.

The rest of the race is history: Anakin barely won, leaving his rival, Sebulba, biting the dust.

When the race finished, the two Sith lords ran to the backstage of the racing track where the racers gathered after the races to get their bets paid or tings like that. On their way there, Darth Sidious said to his apprentice:

"I hope you are not making me loose my precious time."

"I'm not master, I promise; this boy is special. You'll see,"

They reached the place in no time. And when they arrived, there was a commotion around someone, cheers and hurrahs could be heard from a distance. Master and apprentice approached to the crowd. And as they got closer, the volume of the cheering started to decrease, the people in the crowd turned to face them. When they reached the crowd, everybody was silent and watching them. They remained oblivious to this and walked straight into the crowd which was closing protectively around someone.

"Don't be afraid, we just want to talk to Anakin." Darth Sidious said in a very soft voice. The group didn't move.

"C'mon, we are not going to hurt him, let us just talk to him for a second." Darth sidious said, again in his soft, soothing voice. But the people just didn't move, they kept staring fearfully at them.

"Move!" He ordered, this time using the force to get into the people's minds. The crowd slowly began to walk away, leaving only a small boy and a woman standing there, close to each other.

* * *

"Electric current?"

"Yes, well kind of…"

Qui-Gon stared at his drink, thinking. Master and apprentice were sitting at the Jedi temple's canteen, they were happy that they could finally rest from the terrible week they had had. But it wouldn't last forever.

"That is indeed something unusual…" Qui-Gon said after taking a sip from his drink. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the feeling was true, and the shock was very powerful."

"Well, it seems we will have to wait for her to wake up."

"Yeah, looks like it's the perfect moment to practice being patient."

With this, both Jedi returned to their drinks, becoming silent again, only the splash of the fountains breaking the silence.

* * *

**So, did you like the story so far? I hope so. Maybe the next chapter also takes a little while to be complete, but dont get desperate, I won't leave you in the darkness. **

**By the way, anonymous reviews are enabled now, so feel free to leave your oppinions about the story! Just be restpectful or your review will be ignored and erased!**

**Until the next one!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
